garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Binky Gets Cancelled!
Binky Gets Cancelled! is an episode from the second season of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield explains how Binky the Clown, after being dismissed from WBOR, became a handyman. Plot Garfield is outside in a hammock sipping lemonade and sees the viewer. He asks if they know Binky the Clown which the viewer doesn't know at first until Garfield reminds them with the "HEY KIDS!!" routine. After the viewer remembers him, Garfield goes into a flashback on what happened to him recently. 3 weeks ago, Binky was the #1 Show on TV. That is until one day when the WBOR Manager brings him into his office and tells him that his ratings are down. He then decides to cancel his show and fires Binky causing him to cry so hard that he flooded the entire office with his tears. The reason he was so upset was that he knew there weren't a lot of jobs for clowns. He even tried to run for politics but it did not work since there were already enough clowns in Washington already. At Garfield's house, Garfield and Odie turn on the TV to find out that The Binky Show has been canceled and has been replaced with "Bowling for Meatloaf." Without Binky, Garfield wonders where he would get a clown in his life and then remembers he has Jon. Jon meanwhile has tripped on a loose floorboard and complains the house is falling apart. He then hires a handyman to get the job done and before he leaves the house he tells Garfield to let him in. Garfield decides to sleep and eat before he comes only to see the Handyman (who is actually Binky) arrive. Binky then gets to work on the house and he works so loud that Garfield couldn't sleep. By the time he's done, Garfield sees the whole house has been turned into a clown house. The flowers have been turned into gag flowers that squirt water and Binky even rigged the fridge that when Garfield opened it, a pie splatted on his face. But when he was about to turn on the dishwasher Binky stops him and tells him that it's been acting strange since he rewired it. By that moment Jon has arrived home. Since he forgot his keys he ranged the doorbell which let out a circus tune much to his confusion. When Garfield opens the door, Jon sees the remodeled Clown House and faints which Garfield concludes that he took it well. He then angrily chases Binky around the house for the remodeling it until the WBOR Manager arrives and says that Bowling for Meatloaf is bomb and wants to rehire Binky and his show much to Binky's delight. Once Binky got his job back, the manager promised to hire a real handyman to fix up the house and Jon decides to start the dishwasher. Then Garfield and Binky hear an explosion in the house and realized about the rewired dishwasher. The two race in the house to stop Jon only for the three of them to escape the house as it's filling up with soap suds. The story forwards back to Garfield in the hammock and the real reason why he and Jon are outside relaxing. Jon from another hammock asks Binky how he's doing and Binky who's still removing the suds from the house says he still has a lot more to do. Garfield then concludes that every house can use a bath. Characters Major Characters *Garfield *Jon *Binky *WBOR Manager Minor Characters *Odie Trivia *"Binky Gets Cancelled Again!" would serve as a follow-up to this episode. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2